Kougami Shinya
Summary Shinya Kogami is a former Inspector and an Enforcer of the Public Safety Bureau's Division 1 and considered to share the Main Character role with Tsunemori Akane. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically, 9-B with Equipment | Unknown Name: Kougami Shinya Origin: Psycho-Pass Gender: Male Age: 28 (Season 1), 32 (Movie) Classification: Former Inspector and Enforcer of the MWPSB, Tactical Advisor. Powers and Abilities: Detective Skills, Martial Arts Mastery (Kick Boxing, Silat and Wrestling), Appearance Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Electric Manipulation with Stun Grenades, Hologram Manipulation, Able to bypass Psycho-Pass scanners with "The Helmet" | Durability Negation, Electrical Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Disintegration Attack Potency: Street Level physically (Considered comparable to Makishima Shougo, able to beat and badly damage the hardest difficulty version of a training robot made out of solid steel.), Wall Level with Equipment (His revolver gun could easily destroy walls on this level, able to kill Makishima Shougo) | Unknown with Dominator (Depending on the target´s Psycho-Pass, The Dominator can stun, explode and even disintegrate if deemed necessary by the Sibyl System) The Dominator ignores Conventional Durability Speed: Athletic Human with Supersonic reactions (Kept up with Desmond who dodged close-range rifle fire) | FTL (The Dominator has been stated to be work at this speed) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street Level (Able to tank blows from Makishima Shougo, Survived various Shot Gun shots to the abdomen) Stamina: Very High (Able to keep on even after a lot of abuse) Range: At least couple hundred meters (A single Stun Grenade can knock out a whole gang of rioters.) Standard Equipment: Stun Grenades, Dominator, Revolver, "The Helmet" Intelligence: High, graduated at the top of his class and scored 721 points on the Sibyl Proficiency Test. He's a highly skilled detective, level-headed and with very sharp instincts. Weaknesses: The Dominator relies on the Sibyl System to work, the target must have a Psycho-Pass high enough for the Sibyl System to determine a proper method of action, The Sibyl system cannot identify asymptomatic people, The Dominator requires authentication and wireless connection to the Sibyl System to operate. Feats: Matched and killed Makishima Shougo, Considered superior to most of the agents and enforcers on the agency. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Holograms (Interior Holo, Exterior Holo, Communication Holo, etc.) - These Holograms let Kougami disguise herself and vehicles at will, as a Police Officer, she has permission to use the Police Car and Komissa holos if needed, this can be used to change her voice as well. * Dominator - Dominator Portable Psychological Diagnosis and Suppression System or the 45MW.TRG Dominator is the iconic firearm carried by enlisted Inspection and Enforcement officers. The gun is able to determine the identity of its holder and requires authentication and wireless connection to the Sibyl System in order to operate. Each individual gun can only be heard by the user currently registered to it. When the Dominator is aimed at a target, it continuously reads and sends psychological data ‒ Psycho-Pass ‒ about the person on which it is focused to the Sibyl System for a calculation of their Crime Coefficient. When this value exceeds a certain level ‒ indicating that the target is mentally unstable and more likely to commit a violent crime, the gun will be able to fire. If the level does not exceed fixed levels, the muzzle will not open and a safety device will be activated to prevent the user from pulling the gun's trigger. The gun is unable to work when it is not linked wirelessly to the Sibyl System in most circumstances, While Fully charged, it can fire up to 4 shots. * Stun Grenade - Self Explanatory * "The Helmet" - This special helmet prevents someone's true Psycho-Pass from being visible. They were first invented by Makishima to fool the Sibyl System. It can deceive cymatic scans, allowing criminals to bypass Psycho-Pass scanners and render security bots completely useless. It does this by co-opting the scans of those around them. While fabricating a Psycho-Pass is impossible without massive volumes of computing power, copying them is not. It is not perfect, however, and its range is only 30 meters; so if there is no one around or no one with a clean Psycho-Pass, the helmet makes no difference. Aside from its basic function, it's constructed of solid steel and serves the function of a drill helmet. After the riots, Sibyl modifies the Psycho-Pass scanners to detect a copied reading. Key: Base, With Equipment | With Dominator Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Explosion Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Good Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Detectives Category:Murderers Category:Federal Agents Category:Psycho-Pass Category:Cyberpunk Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Sound Users Category:Light Users Category:Gun Users Category:Production I.G Category:Tatsunoko Production Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Deconstruction Users